Dark Chocolate
by nukerjsr
Summary: One shot. As Tsukasa creates a new dessert for her friends, Konata tells the tale of why she loves the chocolate cornet. Interesting news for old and new fans inside!


Hey everyone. Just thought I would make this in honor of the new release of the Lucky Star OVA. It's very amazing if I do say so myself. This idea another spark of inspiration combined with the recent flow of epic one shots that have been added.

And great news to any new readers, **This story is not related with A Second Opinion!** Yes, I believe that I should show people that I don't need an original character to piggyback through these things. I wished to give this treat to all fans of the show. Please enjoy!

The italics have been added for dramatic effect. Normal print would seem iffy in that kind of situation.

**Disclaimer:** Lucky Star is property of Yoshimizu Kagami and Kyoto Animation. Please support the official release

* * *

Konata and Miyuki were stepping on the front lawn of the Hiiragi shrine in Washimiya, Saitama. It was only a Friday, but if the hype was true, then they were expecting a real treat. Kagami called the two of them, asking to run over as soon as possible. Tsukasa had created a brand new dish that caused her sisters to literally cry with joy. They knocked on the door hoping for the best.

The tsundere opened the door to see her two friends looking very eager. "Ah, Konata, Miyuki. Please come in."

Taking the message seriously, Konata bolted immediately from outside into the kitchen. Miyuki and Kagami followed with sweat drops on their face. Once the otaku got in the room, she was pleased to see Tsukasa in an apron with oven mitts on. A fresh batch of the connoctions was on the counter was a toothpick delicately placed in each one. The younger twin was smiling over her creation while her face stained with chocolate.

"Kona-chan!"

"So is this the dessert Kagamin has been telling us about it?" Konata said, eyeing the food.

"Hmm? Oh yeah! I've been waiting all day to make it and after I got done making the first batch, my sisters ate it all." Tsukasa sweat dropped. "So I wanted to make another one for my friends."

The others finally entered the kitchen to see the otaku gazing deeply at the baked goods.

"Is this the dish Tsukasa-san?" Miyuki asked in her ever polite tone.

"Yes. They are my brand new Dark Chocolate Cream Puffs!"

"Oooh, cream puffs." Miyuki said taking a step forward. She bent down to see the runny chocolate move down from the outer layer. "May I try one?"

"Of course, Yuki-chan!" She nodded, nearly so hard that her ribbon could of fallen off.

Konata and Miyuki each took one of the small pastries as placed them into their respective mouths carefully. In one quick bite, they were chewing on the cream puff. The two of them began to sway from side to side as a state of euphoria began to grow in them. This glorious feeling was followed by the predictable moans and "mmm..."s. Tsukasa smiled as her friends place their hands by their jaws in amazement.

"Dawww...it's so good." Konata said as happy as if a Haruhi movie had just been released.

"Delicious, Tsukasa-san. You could serve this in a high class restaurant if you wanted too..."

"It's, it's that good eh?" Kagami stated.

Konata looked at her twin-tailed friend in shock. "You never tried one, Kagami?! Don't you know you live with a baking goddess?!"

"Well, I'm on a diet!" She defended.

"I may be mistaken, but didn't you say it was an amazing delicacy?" Miyuki bewildered as she was looking at Kagami.

"Matsuri and Inori ate all of the cream puffs the first time they were made. The pigs." She said pouting. "But they've been in their rooms ever sense. I haven't had a single one!"

"Then you should try one, Onee-chan!" Tsukasa said.

"But I can't...you know how I can be..." Kagami said, thinking of those pounds from mindless binging.

"I weep for the garbage men who are delivered truckloads of empty Pocky boxes to the dump. It must take them hours to sort through them all..." Konata quipped, making faux tears for the remark.

"Shut up! I don't eat that many!"

"You should try one at the most, Kagami-san." Miyuki pointed out. "Your sister did go through the trouble of making a whole new batch for you."

"I know that, Miyuki-san." Kagami said with a fist rising. "It's just that even sometimes when I think of dessert, I have to have one. How it works, I don't really know. Just that sometimes thinking about a kind of food makes me crave it."

It was a big mistake to reveal that small tidbit to everyone in the room. A star of inspiration has sparkled over Konata's eye. In a way to get her tsundere personality to flare a bit more, she would try to get her to eat one of these delightful puffs. She shifted towards Tsukasa, who would be very easy to rope into a conversation. She pointed at the tiny little morsels.

"How long did it take you take make those?"

"About an hour or so." Tsukasa admitted. "The baking takes up most of the time."

"So it's easy to make the cream mixture?"

"The hardest part would be to make the puff halves. I have to combine eggs, butter, flour and water and them stir them just right to get them to the right consistency."

"Makes sense." She nodded. "Why did you put dark chocolate in the name if the cream is so sweet?"

"The dark chocolate is drizzled on top. I have to warm it up a bit then place it in pastry bag then move it around every single puff. Just to give it that extra bit of flavor."

Kagami started to grit her teeth overhearing the conversation of the two cooks. She knew what she was trying to do. It was very tempting, but she couldn't give in to the power of the cocoa. She decided to intervene with a simple topic. Not too random to derail completely from the topic, but enough to get her by. It seemed simple enough. The tsundere spoke.

"Hey, Tsukasa. Even if you make all these desserts, what would you say your favorite is?"

She placed her finger on her lip to think that out. "Hmm...I'd have to say that I really like those black and white cookies I make. They were some of the first desserts I made."

Miyuki entered the conversation with her own judgement. "I'm partial to strawberry shortcakes. It's a great balance of both fruit and cake." They two of them looked at Kagami, hoping for a response.

"Crap, should of known this would of happened." Kagami's mind thought. She started swinging her arms around to come up with an answer. "I suppose I like Tsukasa's cookies a lot too, but if that's not available, I'll just reach for a box of Pocky."

Konata huffed. "Of course. Kagami worries about her weight, yet can't decide on what her favorite food is."

Kagami sharpened her eyebrows, aiming to make a remark than worry more over her weight. "Yes, like that's a bad thing. We all know what your favorite food is. I bet everyone in the world knows what you like."

The otaku raised her finger up. "True, but here's something you probably don't know.

The three of them perked up, with the meganekko asking the question. "What's that Konata-san?"

"How I came to love the chocolate cornet."

"Oooh, how does that go Kona-chan?"

_You wanna know why the bread is my favorite? Well, Yui-nee-san is...a drinker. And my dad is an overprotective fiend. So one day, they go off a bit crazier than usual. One day after waiting in a line at Animate, I come up to the front of the line. The manga I have isn't there. Plus, I'm getting majorly freaked out that the manager is literally bouncing off the walls of the story._

_So I run out of the store crying. Dad's just waiting out there and when he sees me, he doesn't not like it._

_Not._

_One._

_Bit._

_It's already enough that Yui was wandering around the town drunk, but for him to know that his daughter is sad after a long period of time has him in a state of worry. So even though we can't get the manga, we decide look for Nee-san in order to think of a plan of how to fix this. In about ten minutes, we find her inside of a bakery. So we walk inside to get her while dad is watching her trying to stand. _

_With me watching, he catches the eye of some of the good in the store. And they had a nice special for mini-chocolate cornets. Those cornets were some of my mom's favorite food, so he decides to buy a few in spite of all the insanity is going on. This was just around the time she had turned twenty-one, so she was bound to have a big drinking day sooner or later. _

_While he's still laughing about the drunken Yui, I'm still crying about everything that's happening. When he stops, he looks at me while holding onto that bag of sweets. It was a major release day, so it was a pretty big loss for me. He takes a cornet and puts it in front of my face. He mutters the words..._

_"Why so sad?"_

_I slowly begin to open my eyes as I see the conch shaped bread in front of me. He repeats_

_"Why so sad?"_

_I wipe away my tears to see that chocolate stuffed inside such a small pastry. In a matter of seconds it's pressed against my mouth like a pacifer. My dad makes a demented grin at that very moment. He sticks it straight in my mouth._

_"Let's put a smile on that face!"_

_And then..._

"It was the tasiest thing I had ever eaten. The taste of that chocolate infused bread made me forget about all of my worries that day. Even though Yui got really sick on the way home."

"Wow..." Tsukasa said scratched her head. "That's pretty amazing Kona-chan! Even if it does sound a bit creepy."

"Fine..." A mumble heard from across the room. Miyuki tilted her head being the closest to the sound.

"Did you say something Kagami-san?"

"I'll try one of those lousy cream puffs."

She slid her feet across the floor as she moved over to the counter. Her hand began to shake as she could feel Konata's excited look piercing through her flesh. Kagami picked up one puff between her two fingers as she moved it slowly in her mouth. In the blink of an eye, it was gone. Kagami's eye burst open as she surfed around her tongue. The taste...oh the taste...

It was absolutely astonishing. The cake was perfectly cooked being lightly browned and airy. The cream wedged between it was melting perfectly between everyone of her tastebuds. And that dark chocolate added on top was a great add on. It's delicate lace tied the entire dessert together making a wonderful present for any woman on the planet. Her hands quivered as she placed them against her mouths. The deep blue eyes in her head started to become foggy as tears began to swell.

"Tsukasa..." She said painfully.

"What Onee-chan?"

"Why did you have to make something so tasty!" She said outraged, placing her hands in the air. All three of them moved back in suspense of what was going to happened next. Her hands balled into fists as they began slamming against the table.

"Dark Chocolate Cream Puffs are something that will completely murder my diet! It's so excruciating knowing that I won't be able to try something that tasty and know the consequences. No matter how many times I would savor it, I know what'll happen! It all ties in together so incredibly well! Yet my body is screaming from the fact that it will make me overweight! And it's so damn good! You used bavarian cream mixed chocolate! BAVARIAN CREAM! Do you know how evil that is to taunt me with something that insanely delightful!?"

All three of them were tremored by the twin-tailed girl's reaction. Tsukasa wasn't sure how to take it really. She praised it knowing that it was absolutely fantastic, but ranted on how she couldn't enjoy the after effect of the delicious euphoria. Miyuki was a bit perplexed as well. The only time she seemed so peeved was when Patricia faked about not understanding Japanese.

Konata made a small cough, hoping to knock Kagami out her state of delirium. It was understandable, but still felt like it was a bit much. It was still tasty wasn't it? She made a quick statement, to some up how her best friend could handle the situation.

"Why so serious?"

She blushed, knowing that for Konata, things went exactly as planned.

* * *

Hehe, hope that gave you a nice chuckle. I had a ton of fun writing it. And those fans of A Second Opinion, don't worry. New chapter will be coming soon.

If you haven't seen that movie, go do it right now. Seriously. Best Movie of 2008. See it. In a theater, IMAX or at your house, SEE THAT MOVIE.

Please Review and Critique!


End file.
